Hellraiser Prequel
by Alex Dergon
Summary: This is a Hellraiser Prequel that is STILL IN PROGGRESS! Blood and gore follow... Chapter 1 is up!
1. Prologue

Hellraiser

Prologue:

Henry Usher had just started to get over his wife's demise. He was still sad, of course, but he just experienced a time where he didn't think about her for a second. He felt, well, relived, that he had not had to think anymore about her wife's death in the hands of a car crash. It was troublesome how he had to think about her, that him and her holding hands, having dinner, walking on the beach, it was all in his head at the same time, every second, and he got it out! Now he could finally sleep, relax, and do stuff guys do. First step: buy some booze. He needed some of that stuff, since he started drinking it he was getting off this feeling. When he was just about to get some beer, he remembered there were some in his attic.

"Goddamn memory, can't remember a thing!" A drunken Henry shouted to himself. He was right; he could barely remember a thing, save for his wife's death. Therefore, he climbed up the wooden, creaky stairs of the attic. Almost every step snickered at Henry when his shoe touched them, and that scared him, but he summoned up his courage, and went to the attic door. Now, the attic door usually looked like a wooden board, but this time, for some reason, it was all metal, like a dungeon. Henry was drunk though, so he didn't care. Actually, he just opened the door and went inside.

Henry's attic was different from usual. Instead of just boxes and crates, there were chains, hooks, and most of all, torture devices. It was still dark and musty, though. Now Henry was scared. He didn't recognize the place at all.

"What in the Hell is this place?" Henry asked to himself.

"The Torture Chamber, welcome." said a deep, dark voice.

"Huh?" Henry turned around. "Who's here?" Henry then looked at the doorway and noticed a blue demon. It had a black suit on, that looked like something from "The Matrix". The most notable feature, though, was on his face. There were these pins, or to be more precise, sewing needles, that stuck out of his skin. Then, because he was so disgusted, he turned around, eyes closed, and there was a blue, woman demon.

"Hello, handsome." The Female Demon said in a soothing voice. Henry opened his eyes. He was shocked stiff at the sight of this demon. The demon slided past Henry, and walked next to the Male Demon.

"Who do we have here?" the Male Demon asked sarcastically to the Female.

"I think this is Henry Usher." The Female Demon replied. "We've been waiting for you." She raised her eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"What do you want?" Henry asked and cried at the same time.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself." The Male demon said, "I am the Lead of the Cenobites, a demon group that grants your desires. This is the Female of the Cenobites." The Lead Cenobite pointed to the Female Cenobite.

"What we want is to grant your wish, your desire." The Female Cenobite said to Henry.

"My desire?" Henry asked.

"To be with your wife again." The Lead Cenobite answered. "All you have to do…" The Lead Cenobite showed Henry a box, a puzzle box. "…is to open this box." Henry grabbed the box with greediness. He wanted to see his wife so badly, that he had to open it, whatever the chances were. He slowly opened the box with excitement…

His screams were heard outside as his flesh was torn off his body.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jacob and Maria Usher were standing next to the house. Jacob had blonde hair, blue eyes, was short for his age. He wore a leather jacket. Maria had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a fur coat. They were both Caucasian. They had just recently been told that their cousin, Henry, had been murdered. He was skinned alive. Since the owner of the house was dead and Jacob had barely a house to go live in. He and his wife decided to move in. However, they didn't have the key! The movers, who did, said they were stuck in traffic, wouldn't get here until an hour later.

"Boy, this is nuts!" Jacob shouted. "I'm freezing…"

"Well, maybe we should just head back, Jacob, do it another day." Maria suggested. "Maybe a day with no traffic." Jacob looked at her.

"Yea, then the movers are gonna go into our bed and kill us in our sleep!" Jacob yelled. "You want that, Maria?"

"Honey, no. You see, you're probably freezing your damn balls off, I'm freezing my whole damn body off!" Then, right when she stopped, a big Semi-truck parked by.

"The movers are here…" Jacob said gloomily.

"…and how is that bad?" Maria asked.

"Well, I don't know." Jacob answered, "But these guys are tough." The back of the semi-truck opened, a man and a woman came out. They were somewhat muscular, both where blonde and had brown eyes, but had sad looks on their faces. They looked scary to Maria, who had never seen them before. However, Jacob had seen them in a meeting. The man and woman walked to the couple.

"Hi, I think you remember me. I'm Jacob Usher, from that toy company that wanted to change location." Jacob greeted the movers.

"Yes, we do, sorry that didn't turn out so well." The man said. Then he looked at Maria. "Hello, who is this lovely lady?" He charmed. Then he looked back to Jacob "By the way, my name's Graves. My sister here is Jamie."

"Nice to meet you." Jacob, Maria, and Jamie said at the same time.

"Yes, I guess it is nice." Jamie whispered, "Though I wish I could be a musician, but my husband needed help on his job, so I got this job. What is very nice is that we get separate pay. My pay pays more than any musician would dream."

"Interesting." Maria complemented, "I work in a thrift shop, which is because I **LOVE **to sew."

"Anyways, without all this chit-chat, where is the key, Graves?" Jacob demanded.

"He has it…" Graves pointed to the doorway where a tall, bald, African-American man stepped out. He was muscular, just like the others, but he was BUFF! He pulled out the key from his back pocket.

"DAMN!" Maria yelled softly. Jacob nudged her.

"This guy has the key, Maria. We can move our stuff in now…" Jacob told her. Nevertheless, she was not paying attention. She was staring at the man. "Hello, you are married!" Jacob shouted into Maria's ear. Maria than started shaking, as if she was out of a daze.

"Sorry about that." Maria apologized. Jacob went over to the door of the truck.

"How 'bout that key?" Jacob teased the man.

"First, I gotta tell ya my name, I am Haven." Haven said to Jacob, then Haven handed the key over to him.


End file.
